One Piece story ideas
by i'm iam
Summary: This will just be a place where I can put up uncompleted ideas for One Piece stories. So that I can get feedback on how good people think they are. I will also accept prompts from people for story ideas they want to see written
1. Vivi's Haki

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, I am just a fan**

**A/N. This is an idea I'm working on for a one piece/naruto crossover. It is how I am thinking of having her have to leave her country. But it could be used for a one piece only story too**

**Vivi unlocks conquerors haki**

"It's not going to be enough" Luffy told her coldly "even if you give your life up it won't be enough to stop this"

"**Shut up**" she cried forcibly with tears in her eyes, the force of her cry freezing the straw hats for a moment "I know"

She was on her knees now crying freely, the weight of her country on her shoulders.

"I know it won't be enough" she whispered her voice raw "but it's all I have left"

"You have us" Luffy roared at her "were your friends, we'll put our lives on the line to save your dream"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vivi watched helplessly as the rebels and the worriers of her kingdom fought to the death nether side cared about the losses to the other but they were all her people, all her losses. Her country was tearing itself apart and all she could do was stand and watch. She could hear all the cries of pain, every cry of anger and each one tore at her heart. Tears were coming to her eyes as she watched her country die. Then something inside her snapped.

"**STOP**" she cried and a shock wave emanated from her body. All across the battle field soldiers from both sides started frothing at the mouth and dropping to the ground unconscious. Others merely froze as they felt the force of the one word cried out in desperation washed over them. Then, as if only awaiting Vivi's cry clouds formed and rain started to fall.

Vivi seeing the soldiers stop and the rain fall knew this was her only opportunity.

"Crocodile has fooled us all" she cried as loud as she could, wishing she could be heard by the entire kingdom "he has been using the dance powder to dry up all the rain, he wants to take over this country. He has used this crisis that he has manufactured to divide us"

She was breathing heavily now, this was it. They were listening to her, this was her only chance to save her country.

"Please" she begged dropping to her knees before her people "please, I'm begging you, stop this useless slaughter of our people"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Men" the vice admiral called "get ready, we set sail in thirty minutes".

"Yes sir" came the cries of the marines on board as they got to work.

"Um, sir?" one of the men asked moving next to the imposing figure "where are we going?"

"Alabaster" he told him "there is a dangerous fugitive we need to apprehend".

"Yes sir" the marine responded nodding to a subordinate to inform the navigator.

"May I ask who we are apprehending?" he then asked.

"Nefertari Vivi, the princess of alabaster" the vice admiral answered surprising his subordinates.

"What did she do to warrant capture?" another subordinate asked hiding the shock he was feeling.

"She has been revealed to have been working for the former war lord crocodile, seen working with the straw hat pirates and reviled to have the conqueror's haki" the vice admiral informed them coldly "all this added together means that we have been sent to capture her immediately, should we fail she will be given a sizeable bounty".

The subordinate nodded still shocked.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In a dark room a figure sat holding a den den mushi, with a frown on his face he called someone

"Bring, bring" the den den mushi rang "bring, bring"

"Click, hello?" a voice answered the call "who is this"

"I am lieutenant Yu" he told the person he called "I need to speak to king cobra immediately, it is a matter of his daughters safety"

"The princess?" the voice asked urgently "what danger is the princess in?"

"I can't tell you" Yu responded "the information I have is for the king's ears only, please I must speak with him now"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You said you had information about my daughter?" king cobra asked the den den mushi

"Yes your majesty" Yu responded "I am a former resident of alabaster who joined the marines, I am on a ship with a vice admiral and we have been dispatched to apprehend the princess"

"What" cobra asked his voice becoming week "why?"

"The official reason is that she has been consorting with known criminals" you told him "but I believe that the real reason is that she has demonstrated the ability to use the conqueror's haki"

**A/N. please feel free to leave any comments, criticism or ideas in a review or PM me.**


	2. Pimp Hat Luffy story outline

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, I am just a fan**

**A/N. This is story outline I'm working on for a one piece fanfiction, shanks is a pimp and he gives luffy a pimp hat instead of a strawhat. he also tells luffy that the king of the pirates is the biggest pimp**

**Pimp Hat Luffy**

The pimp hat pirates

Shanks comes into port dressed like a pimp and teaches luffy the way of the pimp

Luffy tells alvida she is an ugly ho and pimp slaps her

Luffy keeps his pimp hand strong against caption morgen

Luffy convinces zoro to be part of his Posey

Luffy shows buggy who the real pimp is

Luffy gets his first ho

Usopp becomes part of the Posey

Luffy teaches the black cat pirates who the real pimp is

Kaya joins, Usopp has a ho

Fight fullbody, the marines are luffy's bitch

Eat at the restraint, sanji joins to protect girls from luffy

Don Creg and his crew are luff's bitch

Arlong stole luffy's ho, is luffy gonna have to smack a bitch?

Nojiko joins, luffy's second ho

Jonny and yokuzo join, they want to be pimps

**Crew: luffy, zoro, nami, Usopp, kaya sanji, nojiko, jonny, yokuzo**

Alvida is hot, luffy gets a third ho

Luffy pimp slaps marines

Tashigi comes on board to fight zoro and they take off, zoro's ho

Princess Vivi, luffy's stripper ho

Valentine, luffy's 5th ho

Chopper, you be so pimping

Yo ace my playa, meet my Posey

Yo sandman you upset my stripper ho, let me introduce you to my pimp cane

Robin, ho number 6

Skypea, god is luffy's bitch

**A/N. please feel free to leave any comments, criticism or ideas in a review or PM me.**


	3. Lightning Fist Luffy one

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, I am just a fan**

**a/n this is an idea for a story that has been rolling around in my mind for quite a while. It is intended that Luffy get the rumble rumble fruit after beating enel. Luffy's crew would be bigger and they would get stronger faster as a result of Luffy being stronger.**

**Lightning fist Luffy**

Luffy pouted as shanks and his crew roared with laughter. Looking at the table angrily he saw a treasure chest. Thinking it was treasure he eagerly opened it and was disappointed that it was just fruit. Deciding it would be suitable revenge to eat shank's lunch. Reaching in he picked up the fruit and brought it to his mouth, only to have it snatched before he could take a bite.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shanks shouted at him angrily.

"I-I was h-hungry" Luffy told him slightly scared "I was just going to eat the fruit"

Looking over the fruit shanks was relieved that Luffy hadn't taken a bite yet. Sighing he relaxed into his seat and turned to Luffy to explain.

"Luffy" he started "the fruit you were about to eat is called a Devil fruit, they can give people unbelievable powers but at a terrible cost, all those who eat a devil fruit forever lose the ability to swim"

"What!" Luffy yelled his eyes popping out of his head "you mean if I ate that thing I would never be able to swim?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You three interrogate this one" Porchemy said "the rest of you come with me, we are going to find those other two brats"

As he was walking out of the door with the rest of the crew he had one final thing to tell the interrogators

"If you let him escape Bluejam will have your head"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ace, Luffy is in bad shape" Sabo yelled as he untied Luffy, there were cuts and bruises covering his body and it looked like he was having trouble even staying awake "we need to get him out of here now"

Ace paused in his fighting to spare a glance at the pair, Sabo had his arm under Luffy's trying to support him. It looked like he was more dragging Luffy then anything.

"Alright" he shouted refocusing his efforts on defeating the pirates "get Luffy out of here, I'll hold them off"

Sabo didn't respond verbally but he was dragging Luffy to the door. He got Luffy there quickly and kicked it open

"Ace come on" he yelled "help me with him"

"Right" Ace muttered turning away from the downed pirates and running to the door. Together he and Sabo lifted Luffy and ran into the nearby forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why did you do that" Ace shouted at Luffy, who was lying on the ground "why didn't you just tell him where we were?"

"b-b-because" Luffy cried weakly forcing the words out "I-if I told them there was never any chance you would be my friend"

"Why would you even want to be friends with me?" Ace shouted both confused and angry "I hate your guts and I keep hurting you"

Sabo stayed silent but he two was interested in what answer Luffy would give

"Because" Luffy wheezed out then he steeled himself and drew in the deepest breathe he could muster before he shouted as loud as he could "It's better than being alone"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A thirteen year old Luffy stood in front of five men, each brandishing guns at him. He was frozen in fear, he wasn't bullet proof, and he wasn't fast enough to doge. He was going to die. There was nothing he could do. No escape.

But he steadied himself, he wasn't going to quit, he wasn't going to let it end like this. He readied himself to dodge. He felt the world around him come into better focus, he could see clearer, he could feel everything around him. He could even sense Ace around the corner. But he didn't bother to shout out, he was too far away to do anything.

Almost in slow motion he saw one of the thugs pull the trigger, saw the flash of the gun and saw the bullet fly towards him. It hit him in the chest and just as he started to fall forward it all dissolved

He was standing again, there was no bullet in his chest and it didn't look like the gunman had fired a shot yet. Then the same thing happened again. The same thug started to pull the trigger but this time Luffy acted, he moved to the left and there was a flash. The bullet moved the same way it did last time except Luffy wasn't there. The bullet hit the wall behind him and there was silence for a moment.

The second Ace heard the gun shot he started running towards the source. He just knew that something was wrong, that Luffy was there and he hoped beyond hope that his little brother was fine.

As he rounded the corner he saw something that made his heart drop. Luffy was standing in front of five men, each had guns pointed at his little brother. His only brother in the world now, He started running and one of the gunmen saw him. He wouldn't get there in time. He was too slow.

He forced his legs to go faster, faster, faster. He had never run this fast in his life he had covered almost half the distance and he saw that they were about to fire.

He pushed even more and something changed. He suddenly moved much faster. He was in front of the gunmen. Before they could react to his sudden appearance he kicked the one closest to him hard in the gut launching him into the wall behind him. Ignoring that he grabbed the second one by the arm and swung him into the third knocking them both out. He was too slow to stop the fourth and fifth. They both fired and he turned in horror expecting to see his little brother die.

Luffy was in shock, he didn't know what just happened. How he knew that. He looked at the gunmen and they looked just as shocked as him. He heard a noise and turned to see Ace running at him faster than Luffy had ever seen him move before. But he wasn't even half way and Luffy knew he wouldn't make it

Then in an instant he was in front of the thugs. With his new found ability Luffy was able to get flashes of what Ace was doing but most of it was too fast for him.

Bang, bang, bang

Luffy heard the shots go off and the bullets flew towards him again. His left arm, his head, his chest, his leg. He saw each bullet hit, he saw it in clear detail then as he started to fall the world reset again and he was unharmed.

Knowing what to expect this time he moved his arm just enough to avoid the first bullet, he tilted his head to the side for the second and he kept moving just enough to avoid all of the bullets

Aces disbelief at what Luffy didn't slow him down. In fact he moved even faster and in an instant he had knocked out the last two thugs.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"How did you do that?" Ace demanded when they were safe in there hideout "it's like you knew where the bullets would be"

"I don't know" Luffy told him with a care free smile "I did know where the bullets would be. I saw what would happen, they shot me then everything was fine and they were about to shoot me again so I moved out of the way"

"Hay" he said suddenly "how did you move that fast? You got there so fast that those guys couldn't even react"

Ace thought about for a minute, he remembered the panic he felt when he realized that he wouldn't reach Luffy in time. Whatever it was it was he was in pain right now. All of the muscles in his body hurt.

"I don't know ether" Ace told him "I just kept pushing for more and more and then it was like I moved past some sort of limit and I just started moving faster"

"WOW" Luffy said amazed "do you think you can show me how to do it?

"You idiot" Ace said smacking Luffy on the head "I don't even know how I did it"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luffy and Ace were having there last spar of the day. It was 99-0 in Aces favor. Luffy swung his fist at Ace, who dodged getting inside Luffy's guard and punching him in the gut. As Luffy was falling having lost another round everything shifted back and Luffy was swinging his fist at Ace who dodged exactly as Luffy now knew he would. But when Ace tried to punch him in the gut he moved to the side and trapped Ace's arm with his own and swung Ace around who was sent tumbling but he quickly recovered and came back up fast punching Luffy in the gut and ending the match

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luffy walked into a clearing where he could see Ace standing still taking deep breathes

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked after a few seconds of trying to figure it out on his own

"Shh" Ace told him not opening his eyes "I'm trying something, give me a minute"

Luffy watched Ace take one more deep breath and open his eyes then he moved, he almost seemed to vanish to Luffy's eyes. He would almost vanish and then appear again somewhere else in the clearing. After a few more times he stopped and had a big grin on his fAce

"That was amazing" Luffy yelled to him "does that mean you know how to do it now?"

"Yeah" Ace replied looking very happy with himself "I finally figured out the trick"

"How do you do it?" Luffy asked excited stars in his eyes and ideas in his mind about what he could do if he was that fast "I wanna learn!"

"Alright" Ace said still grinning at his success "here's what I did"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ace was dodging fists left and right from Luffy but it was getting harder, Luffy was getting good at whatever he did to know what he was going to do next. Ace threw a punch at Luffy who dodged it and moved inside Ace's guard and punched him in the fAce sending Ace flying into the dirt.

Then everything shifted and Ace was about to throw his punch again, almost in a trance Ace threw his punch at Luffy who dodged it exactly the same way and tried to punch Ace the same way. Only this time Ace was ready he caught Luffy's fist in his hand and flipped him over ending the match

"What" Luffy yelled from the ground "you didn't catch my fist, what gives?"

Ace chuckled realizing what must have happened. He had gotten used to Luffy referring to things happening that didn't and he realized that he could now do it too

"I saw you get in under my guard and decided to block it" Ace told him smugly, he was glad he could do this now too. His matches with Luffy were getting too close for comfort. He had still never lost a match but it was close. Even the speed trick he learned didn't do much for him now that Luffy could use it too

"What" Luffy cried outraged "that's not fair, I was getting close to beating you, you can't just go and figure out how to tell the future too"

"Like you were even getting close to beating me" Ace bluffed "I will always be way stronger then you"

"Nah uh" Luffy denied childishly "I was gonna kick your ass"

"No way" Ace replied folding his arms "I will always be able to kick your ass no matter what"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luffy and Ace were on their way to visit Makino in Foosha village Ace was going to be 17 in a few months which would allow him to set sail as per there agreement with Sabo that was made years ago. So he decided to spend some time with Makino before he left on his voyage. Luffy who was bored and had nothing to do decide to go with him.

They had just made it into the village when s civilian came running down the street

"There is a pirate ship about to make port" he yelled trying to get everyone's attention "everyone hide"

Luffy and Ace didn't even need to look at each over they both took off for the port to see this pirate ship. With how fast they were it only took a minute for them to make it there.

The ship was huge, bigger than any ship they had ever seen. Looking at it Luffy thought it looked like a whale and the pirate flag had the cross in the shape of a plus sign instead of the usual x and perhaps the weirdest thing to Luffy was that the skull had a whitebeard on it.


	4. Pimp Hat Luffy 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, I am just a fan**

A/N this is the start of the story that I outlined in chapter two. Please let me know if you have any ideas or requests for other story ideas.

Pimp hat Luffy

"Sorry about that" shanks said laughing loudly "here you can have this one, it hasn't even been opened"

Shanks held out the bottle of alcohol for the bandit to take.

"You think that's enough for me" the bandit roared as he smashed the bottle onto the counter causing it to break and the contents to spill onto the floor "I'm a big time bandit, my bounty is 8,000,000 don't underestimate me"

Shanks stated at the bandit in silence while the rest of his crew stopped what they were doing to watch the spectacle. After a moment he looked at the broken bottle on the ground.

"Clean that up" he told the bandit in a pleasant voice. The bandit and his gang stared at shanks in disbelief.

"W-what did you just say to me?" The bandit asked his disbelief causing him to stutter.

"I said clean that up" shanks repeated still using that pleasant voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The bandit roared in Anger. He then brought his fist back ready to punch in the face of the man that disrespected him so much.

Before he could bring his fist forward Shanks's hand flew up at lightning speed and he backhanded the bandit knocking him to the ground. Luffy stared in amazed disbelief but he soon recovered.

"That was amazing" he said becoming more excited by the second "I didn't even see you move, then bam he was on the ground"

Shanks smiled at Luffy, the kid had grown on him over the last few months. He put his hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"That Luffy is what is called the Pimp hand" shanks told him seriously "it's what a pimp like myself uses whenever a bitch like that decides he wants to step up"

"Wow" Luffy cried staring at shanks in awe "can I become a pimp?"

Shanks roared with laughter with the rest of the crew who had been listening in.

"It's not funny" Luffy cried pouting at the pirate before him "I really want to become a pimp like you"

Shanks stared at him seriously before a grin grew on his face,

"Luffy my boy" shanks said putting his arm over Luffy's shoulder "I'm going to make you the greatest pimp ever"

o0o0o0o0o

"Ahhhh" Luffy Exclaimed as he busted out of the barrel he was hiding in "that was a great nap"

He didn't notice the men he had knocked over or the small pink haired boy staring at him in disbelief.

"Who do you think you are?" One of the three men shouted as they drew their swords.

"I'm captain monkey d Luffy, bitches" Luffy told them with a grin. Angered they pulled out there swords and all three swung them trying to kill him.

Luffy lazily raised his blackening hand and easily blocked the sword.

"W-what?" The pink haired boy stuttered "h-how d-did you do that?"

The three men were staring at their swords in shock unable to believe that they were stopped by a bare hand.

"It's simple" Luffy told him still grinning "I am a pimp"

"What's a pimp?" Coby asked eagerly wanting to know so that he could become that strong and escape this hell he found himself trapped in.

"A pimp is the one in charge" Luffy told him "if bitches get out of line it is the pimp's job to smack them"

"Wow" Coby exclaimed with stares in his eyes "can I become a pimp?"

Just as Luffy was about to answer his was rudely interrupted by the three pirates he and Coby had been ignoring.

"How dare you ignore us" the middle one roared in rage the other two right behind him "do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"

Luffy stared at them for a moment before turning back to coby.

"Do you know where I can find some food?" he asked going back to completely ignoring the three as inconsequential "I'm starving"

Coby who was becoming convinced that he was dreaming nodded and started leading Luffy down a hallway.

The three pirates who were sick of being ignored roared with fury one last time and charged. Coby turned to look and was afraid that both him and the crazy stranger were about to die.

Then Luffy's face grew more serious for a moment. He stared at the three and the air seemed to grow thicker

"Know your place cannon fodder!" he said and as he said the words an invisible shock wave seemed to emanate from him and the three started frothing at the mouth before passing out.

Coby stared at Luffy amazed unable to even comprehend what had just happened. He was so terrified of these three men and Luffy had taken them all out with a glance and some words.

"So anyway" Luffy said snapping Coby out of his shock "where is the food"

"Right" Coby muttered deciding to give the crazy and powerful man whatever he wanted "this way"

o0o0o0o0o

Luffy stared in disbelief at what was in front of him, his mind not even able to fully comprehend it. He had ether misheard or was seeing things. But no, he heard right and was still seeing it. He finally got enough of a grip to speak up

"Beautiful?" he asked in disbelief his mind still partly shut down "you must be the ugliest ho I have ever seen"

Alvida who had been waiting for them to tell her how beautiful she was had been getting redder as Luffy spoke. She was furious but she knew just what to do. This would require a gentle touch. He was just confused, just like all of those other people had been. She quickly glanced at a shiny bit of metal and saw her beautiful, perfect reflection. The only flaw she saw in herself was her freckles but those were overshadowed by her overwhelming good looks. She had no idea why people became so confused about her looks but she knew he would come around.

"How dare you" she roared in fury bringing her mace down to smash his head in "I am the most beautiful woman in the world"

Before the mace could hit his head Luffy caught it and ripped it out of Alvida's hands. He then proceeded to snap it in half and toss the pieces to the other side of the room.

"Bitch please" he said staring at Alvida "you have got to be the ugliest ho I have ever seen"

Despite having seen how strong Luffy was she roared in anger again and tried to attack him again. This time Luffy just moved out of the way.

"Bitch, sit your ass down" he said calmly to her. He then slapped her hard enough to send her flying off of the ship.


	5. Vivi's haki, backstory

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, I am just a fan**

**A/N this is a part of Vivi's haki from the first chapter. It starts when Vivi is 12-13 and ends as she leaves to investigate what is happening to her country. I now intend to have this be a part of my lightning fist Luffy story idea. Please let me know what you think**

"Father?" princess NefertariVivi asked politely. She hoped he agreed to what she was going to ask him. She wanted to do her best for her people and this would be an excellent way of learning.

"Yes Vivi?" king Cobra asked looking at his daughter from across the table.

"I would like to follow you around while you do your duties as the king" Vivi told him deciding that she needed to be direct in her request.

"Oh?" the king asked surprised "why do you want to do that?"

"One day I will have to take over as ruler of our people" she replied thinking carefully about how to word her request "I do not know how to run a country, I do not know what is needed and I am unfamiliar with much of our country"

She took a deep breathe to steady herself, she did not know how her father would react but she needed this. She would not fail her people.

"I am the princess of Alabasta, I have a responsibility to my people and I don't want to ruin my country because I do not know what I am doing" she continued as she spoke she became more and more determine and more sure that she was doing the right thing. "Our people deserve better than that and I hope that by watching and learning from you that I will be able to be the ruler that our people deserve"

King cobra was filled with pride after hearing his beloved daughters request and reason. It was at that moment he realized that his daughter would be a splendid ruler to their people.

"I agree" he told her, his pride making him unable to stop smiling "you have my permission to follow me as I preform my duties as king"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One year later

Vivi had learned a lot in the past year. Her father was true to his word. Vivi was allowed to follow him everywhere. Watching her father this past year had only made her more proud of him. He was a fair and kind ruler and she hoped to be as good as him when she became queen

She sat at the moment at a small desk in the corner of her father's office. She had soon learned that a king spent a large amount of time doing paper work and the like. During this time she had taken to reading records and laws of her country. She was right now reading about her countries records of exports when a messenger burst through the door.

"King cobra we are being attacked by a large number of pirates" he said without greeting "they are quickly overwhelming our forces, it will not be long before we are overrun"

Cobra quickly jumped out of his chair and started issuing orders

"Have as many men as we can spear join the current defenders, message the marines and start evacuating the civilians to safe houses" he barked out quickly as he pressed a button on his desk. The purpose of the button became obvious as Pell quickly came through the door to the office.

"take Vivi to a safe house" the king told him quickly worry for his daughter and country making his voice sound weaker then it usually would "protect her, make sure she stays safe"

"yes sir" Pell responded quickly before turning to Vivi and holding out a hand "please come with me princess, I will keep you safe"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

King cobra walked through the door of the safe house where Vivi was being kept

"Father" Vivi called in relief quickly moving in front of him "what happened? Were the pirates defeated? Are the people safe?"

"Everything is fine now" her father told her and all of the tension in her body drained away "we were losing but one of the seven warlords, sir crocodile came to our aid. With his help we quickly overcome the invaders"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vivi bowed before the man in front of her. The man that saved her people, the man that was a hero to her country. The man she now deeply respected.

"Thank you sir crocodile" she said gratitude deep in her voice "if not for you our country would have been doomed"

"Think nothing of it" crocodile responded and Vivi missed the look on his face thanks to still bowing "I was happy to be or service"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"the drought is getting worse your majesty" an adviser said while Vivi sat in the corner listening with concern as her father was told of the worsening conditions of their country "the only place that seems to get any rain now is here. And it is a miracle that we are even getting water here. We don't know how long it will last"

"how do our reserves look?" cobra asked looking and sounding tired "how much longer can we keep supplying the country with the rain that falls here and the reserves we have around the country?"

"Not long sir" the adviser relied looking just as tired as the king "it is already to the point where the crops are struggling. We have less than a month before we are unable to supply the outer reaches of our border with enough water for everyone to drink"

"How could this be happening?" asked the king in dismay. "Why has this curse befallen out people"

Vivi's heart broke as she watched her father try to resolve this crisis. Her people were in real trouble and there was nothing that her or her father could do to help. If this kept up it could mean the end of her country.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sir, there is a crowd coming towards the palace" a messenger told the king having just burst into the office. "They sound furious and more people are joining the mob as it gets closer"

"Thank you" cobra said to the messenger as he got up and turned to go out on the balcony, Vivi got up and followed her father out wanting to know what had upset her people.

When she got to the balcony with her father the people were starting to arrive. They were all shouting at once and she couldn't understand what they were saying, finally her father spoke up

"People please" he called to the crowd "one at a time, tell me your grievances"

One of the men at the front of the crowd stepped forward

"We know about the dance powder" he shouted anger leaking out of every syllable "you're latest delivery was discovered, we aren't going to let you continue to drain this country dry just so that you can have more water"

Vivi looked at her father shocked, that was a serious accusation it would not just come out of nowhere especially from such a large amount of people

"I would never use the dance powder" the king exclaimed shocked that anyone would think otherwise "where have you been hearing these lies?"

"How dare you lie to us?" he roared in fury, with the crowd screaming in support "the cart delivering the latest load to the palace was knocked over and spilled everywhere"

"I do not know anything about a delivery of dance powder" the king called out in a powerful voice while Vivi stood shocked that her father was being accused of such a serious crime "I assure you that any accusation of someone using dance powder will be investigated and the perpetrator will be dealt with harshly if any evidence is found"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dance powder" the king said later in his office with just his daughter, advisers and himself present "is it actually possible that someone has been using that cursed powder here"

"It is possible your majesty" one of the advisers told him sounding grave "it would explain why the main city continued to get rain while the rest of the country got worse and worse"

"But who would do such a thing?" Vivi asked deeply troubled by the prospect of someone deliberately causing this

"But what can we do about it?" an adviser asked "we must find the source of the dance powder and stop whoever is using it"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was the dead of night and Vivi was sneaking out of the palace. She had concluded that there was a spy in the palace so the only thing she could do was go out on her own and not tell anyone. She managed to make it out of the castle and took off into the night on her mission to save her country.


	6. Zoro stays

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, I am just a fan**

**A/N this idea is based off of the idea of Zoro staying with Luffy instead of being defeated by kuma. I want Zoro end up with Luffy in amazon lily. Luffy and Zoro would both be trained by Rayleigh. If you have any ideas you would like me to write please let me know. As I get used to writing and grow more confident I will post longer and longer chapters and eventually stories **

All of the straw hats looked on in shock. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had all used their strongest attack and he had gotten right back up without even a scratch.

Luffy as much as he hated the conclusion he had come to put his crews safety above all else. They were the most important thing to him. So he made the hardest admission he had ever made.

"You guys, we have to run" the words almost hurt him to say, he felt disgusted with himself for ever needing to say them. This was not the freedom he was seeking, this is exactly what he hoped to never have to do. "We aren't strong enough yet, we need to run and get to safety. Split up, scatter, we will meet up at the sunny in three days"

His eyes scanned his crew, his family. Chopper looked scared and confused, Nami also looked scared but she was once a thief escaping was natural to her. Brook looked scared also but he also saw a underlying respect from the former captain for his choice to save the crew, Usopp just looked plain terrified but running away was something he also knew well. Franky looked determined, he didn't want to run but he understood the need for it. Robin look calm as always but Luffy could sense the fear in her. Out of all of them besides Luffy she was the one most likely to target and she had the most o fear from capture. Sanji was scowling at the thought of running away but he was also taking quick glances at the rest of the crew. He would glance the most at Nami, chopper, Usopp and robin. Nami, Chopper and Usopp because they were the least able to defend themselves To and robin because she had been taken by the government once before. Then his eyes locked with Zoro, understanding passed between them instantly. Zoro felt the same way as Luffy about running but he also understood that it wasn't just him and Luffy. If it was they might have stayed and fought. No, with the nonverbal conversation they just had they would stay and fight.

"New plan" he shouted as he and Zoro moved to stand shoulder to shoulder against am enemy stronger than them "Sanji, robin. You two go together, Usopp, brook, chopper. You three go hide together you should be able to get away without having to fight. Franky, Nami you two go together. Me and Zoro will stay and fight as a distraction. We have the best chance of getting out alive"

The crew didn't look happy about it but they nodded at there captains orders and took off in different directions

The Kumabot looked like it was going after the fleeing strawhats but Luffy wasn't having any of that.

"Gear" he said bring his hand up to his mouth and biting down. He then blew a large amount of air into his bones making his arm truly massive. "Third"

"Gomu gomu" he called swinging his arm back preparing to do his best to destroy the kumabot

"Giant pistol" he cried swinging his fist towards the kumabot second later it made impact and the kumabot was sent flying.

Before it could get far Zoro was there his swords ready to strike

"Oni Giri"he roared slashing kumabot with three swords sending him flying in a different direction.

Kumabot once again slammed into a house and lay motionless although not looking damaged.

"Do you think it is down?" little Luffy asked having let all of the air out of his body

"Doubt it" Zoro said looking at the robot. And Zoro was proven correct when kumabot stood back up looking like it wasn't damaged at all

"Damn" Luffy exclaimed cracking his knuckles as he returned to full size "what is it going to take this thing down"

"It seems almost indestructible" Zoro commented readying his swords "got any ideas?"

"Yeah" Luffy replied leaning forward slightly so that he was ready to charge in "if one big attack doesn't work then let's use a bunch of small ones"

"Right" Zoro said agreeing with him "we are faster than this thing so as long as we are careful we should be able to beat on it until we win"

"Let's go" Luffy roared as he charged in

"Right" Zoro agreed right beside him

And together they attacked from every angle they couldn't dodging and attach that came there way.

Then the kumabot held out its hands and begun to spin while firing a laser. Luffy and Zoro were forced to jump away to avoid being hit. Once they were far enough away kumabot started firing it's laser at Luffy and Zoro forcing them to keep dodging.

"Damn it, nothing we do effects it" Luffy said in annoyance while being forced to constantly dodge "we need to beat this thing"

"Yeah" Zoro said also dodging "if we don't beat it soon we will slip up and once we get hit by that laser it's all over"

"Damn it" Luffy yelled finally getting fed up. He dodged so that he was behind the kumabot then he got into a by now familiar stance "gear second"

Luffy's skin turned a reddish pink and steam started coming off his body

"One last attack" Luffy yelled to Zoro getting himself ready "we Will beat him with this attack, agreed?"

Zoro got a grin on his face, he always did will when under pressure

"Yes captain" he agreed readying his own strike

Luffy focused on making this as strong as possible, he would do this, he had to and as his resolve settled he lost all doubt. This would be it, kumabot was going down with this attack. He charged at kumabot noticing that Zoro did so at exactly the same time. But this time something was different. He had no doubt, he was sure that he would destroy it this time. It was like his will and resolve to destroy this thing was in his fist. His attack connected with kumabots head

Zoro was going to do this. He would become the best swordsman in the world. He looked at this thing and realized that Mehawk would have destroyed this thing with no trouble and knew he would have to do the same. He felt his resolve strengthen. He didn't care if it seemed impossible, he would cut this thing now. He would accept nothing less. He charged and noticed that Luffy had done the same. He readied his strike. He was within distance to strike now. He slashed at his opponent with all of his might. This time they would destroy it.

Luffy and Zoro's strikes had a profound impact this time. Zoro's three swords each sliced deep into the kumabot and Luffy's fist half crushed its head. They saw it start to spasm and jumped back just in time to avoid it exploding.

They started in shock for a moment before Luffy roared with laughter

"We did it" he yelled joyfully still laughing "did you see that thing explode?"

Zoro was grinning widely too. With this victory he was even closer to becoming the best


End file.
